


Snowball Fight

by greggodna (perrosguirec)



Series: The 12 Prompts of Christmas 2020 [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrosguirec/pseuds/greggodna
Summary: Prompt #1 for the 12 Prompts of Christmas floating around tumblr.Nick doesn't see the appeal of snow but maybe Greg can convince him.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Series: The 12 Prompts of Christmas 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056686
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Snowball Fight

“What do you say to a snowball fight?” Greg asked, sidling up to Nick in the kitchen.

Nick raised his eyebrows. “Don’t you think we’re a little too old for that?”

Greg laughed. “C’mon! The kids want to have one and I think we should join in on the fun.”

Nick shook his head. “I don’t know, Greg. I don’t mean to be a spoil-sport but I’m just not that fond of snow.”

“Well then you shouldn’t have agreed to join me for the Hojem-Sanders Family Christmas Reunion Extravaganza in Minnesota!”

“Well, we went to Austin last time… besides, how could I say no to meeting your family?”

Greg huffed. “Nicky, please. This is the only time we get to see snow!”

“Uncle Greg! Are you guys gonna play or not? We want to go out now!” A young girl ran into the kitchen, mittens in one hand and earmuffs in another.

“Just a minute, sweetie. Uncle Nick, here, is being a Grinch.”

“Aw, Uncle Nick, c’mon! You can be on my team. You can help me beat Uncle Greg!”

“Yeah, wouldn’t you love that? I bet your team can’t beat mine,” Greg said, crossing his arms. He saw Nick’s eyes gleam at the mention of a challenge. “I’ll make it worth your while,” he added, wiggling his eyebrows.

Nick threw his arms up. “Alright, alright! Ashley, I’ll be on your team. Uncle Greg is going down.” Nick grabbed Ashley’s hand and they went to get their winter gear on. Greg snorted and went to round up the rest of the younger members of the Hojem-Sanders clan.

~*~

The light was fading and his mother had called out a warning for everyone to finish before the sun went down. The kids were having a blast and he could hear giggles and shouts as they got each other “out” and headed inside. He was trying to locate the last member of his team when he finally spotted Nick and Ashley. Nick was helping her form a few more snowballs into a small pile beside them. Greg spotted his young cousin, Lucas, peeping over a low snowbank opposite Nick and Ashley. Lucas spotted him and Greg put a hand up to warn him not to give away his position. Greg hastily made a few snowballs and crept up behind his opponents.

“Surprise!” he yelled and pelted the frozen weapons at them. They dived out of the way but Ashley wasn’t fast enough.

“Aw, man, Uncle Greg, I almost had Lucas!”

“Sorry, kiddo. Why don’t you go grab him and head inside? Grandma Sanders has some hot chocolate waiting.”

“Okay!” she said brightly. Greg watched her and Lucas to make sure they got back in the house. He’d been so distracted by Ashley, though, that hadn’t noticed Nick had disappeared.

“Gotcha,” Nick said and grabbed him from behind. He held out a handful of snow for Greg to see.

“No, Nick, don’t. Nick, please,” Greg pleaded, squirming in Nick’s hold.

“Aw, c’mon, G. Don’t be a sore loser.”

“Nick!” But it was too late. Nick yanked at the back of his jacket and dumped the loose snow down his neck.

“Gah!” Greg jumped back and knocked Nick over. He stumbled over Nick’s legs and fell beside him. Nick was laughing uncontrollably and Greg couldn’t help but join him. Nick’s joy was contagious. Finally, Nick calmed down and sat up. He leaned over Greg.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Really thought I’d win, though.”

Nick smiled. “I told you, you were going down. Ashley was a good teammate. She took out more people than I did!”

Greg laughed and sat up. “Happy you played?”

“Yeah. Maybe I like snow more than I thought.”

“Oh?”

“Well… gives me an excuse to cuddle for warmth,” Nick said, leaning into Greg and pressing his nose to Greg’s neck. Greg shivered but didn’t pull away.

“You know you don’t need an excuse.”

Nick kissed him softly and touched their foreheads together. Just then, Greg’s mother’s voice broke the silence. “Boys? C’mon back! Sun’s down!”

“We’d better go in. My mom will send a search party if we don’t.”

“Alright. Maybe we can have a rematch tomorrow?”

“You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr @greggodna


End file.
